The overall objective of this research program is to continue our efforts directed at the development of efficient procedures for the construction of Jatrophone and related natural products which appear to have a significant potential as antitumor agents. As new synthetic targets in this area we have chosen the Eremantholides A, B, and C, Jatrophatrione and the Jatropholones A and B. Concommitant with the development of our approach to these synthetic targets, we plan to explore further the chemistry of the 3(2H)-furanone ring system. This line of inquiry is significant to our research program since the 3(2H)-furanone ring system is the central structural feature of Jatropholone and the Eremantholide molecules.